Lisa Flagg
Personality Lisa is quite a shy girl. She may, at some times also be very flirty. She is sweet, kind and generous. When she's nervous or sad she will find comfort in food. She is also a person who speaks her mind, she won't ever stand for injustice. History Frank was a tall, heroic looking man. He was a high earning worker who worked as a judge in the court. He had, by now locked up many criminals. He had always had a crush on the court stenographer. The court stenographer was called Amelia Anderson. After some weeks of talking Frank asked her to go on a date with him. She happily excepted and they went on their date. After a lot of dates Frank asked her to come to his house. After a lot of wine, they slept together. That morning when Frank woke up, Amelia was gone. She had moved as well, no one ever saw her again. Frank was a bit sad about this, but time heels all wounds and he moved on. 9 months later, a baby was left on Franks door step. With it came a letter, it explained that Amelia had to leave and that this was their baby. Frank bought Lisa up in a good child-hood, in other words he spoiled her rotten. She was very happy as a child, she got every thing she ever wanted. She was always well protected by her father, and didn't really leave the house. At age 6, Frank tried to push Lisa into singing classes, but she didn't want to do this as she was scared of talking in front of people. At age 8, Lisa started to get Privately Tutored, Frank didn't like the idea of public schools as he was bullied at a young age. So for many years, Lisa was isolated from talking to other children. This carried on for some year, 4 years to be exact. When Lisa was 13. She was walking back from the village with a burger in her hand. She walked some miles and had the feeling that someone was watching her. When she turned around, out of the bushes came a huge dog. Lisa was always afraid of dog, so a hellhound pushed her way out of her comfort zone. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She ran through the village and into a small ally. She ran straight into a dead end, the dog followed her. She quickly turned around and the dog gave a large cold bark. As she hid her face whimpering, somewhere in the flats above a satyr jumped down and impaled the dog on his spear, she mut burst into dust and the satyr quickly hid in a bin. When Lisa opened her eyes, to her joy the beast was gone. And so she happily skipped down the street back home. After some years, Frank had to leave the country for work. This was when Lisa was 15. Because of this she was sent to a Boarding School. This was his last opinion. He didn't want to leave her, but this is the school he had gone too. A month later she was sent here, with some small hand luggage. She wasn't going to enjoy this. Later on in her school year, she singed up to audition for the singing group. She new that she was a good singer, and she really wanted to make friends, so she thought this would be perfect. When Mitchell and Skylar had to pick members for the group, they held auditions, expecting no one to sign up, they went to the music room and waited, no one came. They waited for an hour, and no one came. They began to pack their things but when they finished over thirty people came in hoping to earn a spot on the team. At first things appeared to be going down hill. Nobody good was auditioning. Until one girl named Amore Lewis stepped on to stage, after her, the great voices began to follow, with amazing singers like Kayden Darnell, Amore Lewis, Breanna Spicer, Halia Rhodes, Casper Hughes, Eli Beau, Tracey Marvell, and Lisa Flagg, the group was certain they would win. They practised every day, and soon they perfected a routine. One late night well Mitchell and Skylar were deciding what the groups outfit would be, Skylar got a phone call, when she left to take the call, the group began filing in and helped Mitchell with the decision. When Skylar returned she looked stunned, she swiftly gave Kayden Darnell her spot as co-leader. No one knew why, but as soon as it happened, they began to practise their routine again. Mitchell knew something was wrong with his sister, but didn't want to ask right away. They began to sing their arrangment of I Cry/Heart Attack/and Die Young. After the practise, everyone left the the room, when getting to the lounge, the group heard a small slam in a nearby closet. When Mitchell went to open the door, he was soon knocked out when the door slammed open and knocked him to the ground, Skylar being worried ran to her brothers aid. When she got there two large cyclops stepped out and began to smash the room, trying to hit the group members with their wooden clubs. After a few minutes, laughter could be heard coming into the lounge, being mortals, the cyclopses jumped out the window and ran, not wanting the mortals to think it was just members of the school. Upon getting to regionals 4 months later, the group easily got first place, now setting their sites on nationals, they trained night and day. Well on their way to nationals, the vehicle they were all in hit what appeared to be a dog. The car flipped violently, prooving it was more then a dog. When Skylar and Eli had managed to get out of the vehicle, they discovered what ever they hti was no longer on the road, but they could hear what sounded like a group of wolves charging towards them. When the rest of the group managed to get out of the vehicle as well, the pack of wolves sounded to be getting closer. When they realized they had no way to get to the nationals, the group of wolves had now reached the group of teens. But these weren't wolves, it turned out to be hellhounds, and the group had no wepaons to help them in the challenge they soon had to face. Kayden, Amore, and Halia managed to get up in a tree for safety. While Breanna, Eli, Skylar, and Tracey managed to find safety in the ruined vehicle. Leaving Mitchell, Casper and Lisa out in the open with no where to go. The group of hellhounds continued to get closer to the three unhidden teens. When a group of young females charged from the woods and killed most of the hellhounds. The young ladies deemed themselves as the Huntresses' of Artemis. They agreed to take the teens to what they only told them was a safe place, and when the got there, all three of them managed to read the sign, Camp Half-Blood. The huntresses then knew that the teens were all demigods. Just when the group was about to enter the gates and the huntresses had all left, a hellhound pounced onto Skylar, knocking her unconcious. Halia, worried for her friends safety, called the hellhound and began trying to divert his attention, the hellhound bounded towards her and she motioned for the rest to run into the camp. They heard muffled screams followed by the sounds of a dog wimper. Mnemosyne, was watching her daughter Halia's bravery, and saved her turning her into a memory nymph. When Halia walked into the camp, she witnessed the rest of her friends get claimed by the gods of Olympus. Powers Offensive #Children of Themis can cause someone to forget their morality and act savagely for a short time, leaving them vulnerable to attack. Defensive #Children of Themis are capable of forcing everyone near them for a short time into a state of peace, where no one can fight; after the effects subside, the child of Themis is unable to move for a short time. Passive #Children of Themis can see a few seconds into the future; allowing them to possibly predict the actions of others, but also obscuring their sight at times. #Children of Themis are able to see through any lie and know if someone's telling the truth or not, especially if the lie is directly related to a law being broken Supplementary #Children of Themis can create a rule and can make someone follow that rule for a short period of time, as long as the rule does no harm, as well as a suitable punishment if the rule is broken. #If an ally is wounded, Children of Themis are temporarily empowered to achieve justice for them towards the one who wounded them; this effect greatly increases the strength and speed of their attack until justice is achieved. 3 Months After Character is Made #Children of Themis have the ability to set down a law that everyone near them must obey; the law can be anything but it cannot fully stop someone else from fighting or using their abilities, it must be focused to one aspect. The user retains some ability to fight it, and it only lasts for a short time. 6 Months After Character is Made #Children of Themis are able to turn even the most un-ordered situations into well organized and properly structured systems. An example would be a riot involving thousands of people: user would cause the riot to stop or organize it into more effective form. Another simple trick would be throwing a deck of cards into the air and have them fall into perfect, unshuffled stack. 9 Months After Character is Made #Children of Themis have the ability to bend another person to their will, forcing them to follow their commands as long as they are not to harm themselves for a moderate time; while holding control over another person, the child of Themis cannot move and are extremely vulnerable. Traits #Children of Themis are able to tell if someone is guilty or innocent. #Children of Themis are often adept at telling fact from fiction. #Children of Themis are generally fair and unbiased. #Children of Themis often make great lawyers. #Children of Themis are good at understanding prophecies #Children of Themis possess great, if not natural, knowledge of different order systems. Gallery Category:Children of Themis Category:Female Category:Blonde Hair Category:LeGruff Category:Nina Nesbitt Category:Demigods Category:Birth Year Unknown Category:Lisa Category:Flagg Category:Dead Characters